


Birthday

by Redzik



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Hurt Dick Grayson, Manipulation with Good Intentions, Minor Original Character(s), Secret Plan, batfambingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Jason would rather die again than go to the manor, or anywhere any of the Bats are, really.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: double agent  
More like triple it would seem, but well.  
I don't know how to even begin to write some spy story, so I decided to go with other take on the prompt.

Dick got a clue something was wrong when Red Hood didn’t take a chance to shoot at him as usual. Thrown off, he just watched as Red Hood shook his head in something like resignation and just walked away from him. Dick let him go, he had other things to worry about, but the thought lingered.

Dick found himself checking on his estranged little brother from time to time in the coming days. Always from afar and making sure he wasn’t spotted. Jason would throw a fit if he found one of the Bats tracking him. They weren’t talking to each other, they weren’t even on friendly terms, but Dick was getting worried the more Red Hood’s mood got morose.

One evening he managed to sneak up on Jason concerningly close.

He was sitting on the ledge near the gargoyle he favored as Robin, helmet resting by his side, and staring into space. Dick watched, not sure what to do. Jason seemed depressed for some reason, and his heavy sigh just confirmed further Dick’s observations.

Dick hated seeing his siblings sad, even Jason, so he did what came to be natural for him since Tim and went to wrap his hands around Jason in a hug to comfort him.

And in the next second he was staring at Gotham’s cloudy sky with a knife in his gut and Red Hood’s fist coming for his face. Yeah, he should have planned that better.

The injury itself wasn’t too much life threatening, but it was annoying enough to have him benched for the next two weeks. He spend first few days at the manor being doted on by Alfred and his family. Coincidentally, everyone was there, because they gathered to have their annual meeting about Alfred’s birthday.

It was a special occasion, started when there was only Bruce and Dick to celebrate. Each of them would spend an entire day with the man, taking turns on the actual birthday. Later, when the family grew larger, the amount of days grew as well. Alfred refused to leave his duties for this long, so the family came to agreement that each one of them would have a day to spend a few hours with the butler, and the person which had their turn on the actual butler’s day of birth got to entertain Alfred for the whole day while the rest took care of Alfred’s duties and prepared a party for the evening.

It was Dick’s turn this year, so he just sat and listened as they made a whole schedule for the week. Alfred took careful notes, marking who had which day and what time he should be ready for them. Dick managed to get a glimpse of the notepad when the butler turned to talk to someone and he immediately felt like he was hit with a brick.

There were eight names on the list. Besides Alfred, there were seven people at the table. There was one person obviously everybody forgot. Well, everybody but Alfred.

Dick recalled his last encounter with Jason. He was sitting in a place with perfect view of the manor. And his mood got worse the closer the date got to Alfred’s birthday. Jason missed the butler, but he wouldn’t get anywhere near the place infested with Bats. Wouldn’t risk calling or being seen as everything was monitored closely. Alfred was hardly alone when he was not in the manor, so it didn’t leave many opportunities for Jason to meet with him. And now that the entire lineup was about to begin it was downright impossible.

Dick remembered with another stab of pain, that the year Jason died was supposed to be Jason’s turn for a whole day with Alfred. The boy was so excited then, and now he wasn’t even considered by his family in the queue. Maybe Alfred will manage to get in contact with Jason after the thing would blow over, but it wouldn’t be the same.

No. Dick was not going to stand for it. He had two weeks to come up with a plan and he didn’t have anything better to do in the next week and a half, while he recovered.

First, he had to make sure Barbara was busy that day with something she couldn’t just abandon half-way. He loved her, but her need to constantly know everything everyone does at any given moment and butting her nose in the matters that didn’t even concern her was starting to get to him. She was even worse than Bruce with all of that controlling.

Second, Bruce. Dick would need to find him something to do, too. Maybe he will enlist Lucius for help. The man certainly could wrangle Bruce into several meetings he wouldn’t be able to flee from, no matter the excuse.

His siblings will be easy. Alfred too.

The problem was how to get Jason involved with his little brother being none the wiser of what was going on until it was too late for him to back out.

Dick quickly came up with the first part of the plan. He immediately set it in motion so it could be ready for Friday, just before the queue was about to start.

Dick requested Alfred to take him into town in the afternoon. After a lecture and a few promises to be careful with his injury the butler packed them in the car and drove. Dick directed him to the diner. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was nice. The atmosphere was comfortable and it was a great place to meet with friends.

Alfred was surprised when Dick led him to one of the tables occupied with a few elderly gentlemen and got misty eyed as they greeted him heartily.

Dick stood to the side, grinning. He reached through a few of his contacts he acquired during his missions in England and arranged for Alfred’s old pals from military to visit for his birthday. It was well worth it to see how Alfred enjoyed himself.

After a few hours of reminiscing and stories Dick never heard about before, the acrobat decided to start the second part of his plan. A quick vote of confidence and he was leaning over the table conspiratorially to his very captive audience.

Dick explained that he wanted to make a training exercise for his siblings and was thinking about arranging Alfred’s kidnapping on his birthday. He requested help from Alfred’s friends in execution, who readily accepted the offer and they spend next few hours on perfecting his plan.

Pleased with his current progress, Dick went onto phase three. A few days later he snuck out as Nightwing and tracked down one of Red Hood’s top men.

After a long fight, lots of arguing, several threats, tons of questions, concessions and promises the man agreed to do him a favor. Despite his frustration at how long it took him to get the man to cooperate, Dick was impressed and pleased that Jason had such a loyal men at his side that cared for his well-being. He painfully dragged himself back home and there agreed to do some light sparring with his siblings. If his injury happened to get worse, they all thought it was because they were too rough with him, not because he got in a fight earlier. Something Dick will definitely hold over them when the time comes.

Jason’s bad mood just got even worse as he was woken up by Nightwing perched on his window sill.

“What the fuck do you want?” he growled, aiming his gun at the intruder, but not really willing to shoot. The guilt he felt at stabbing Dick after he realized the older man was just trying to hug him kept him up for several nights. The lack of sightings of Nightwing were concerning, but a few eavesdropped conversations had him assured that Dick was fine. Still, Jason’s not wanting to kill him didn’t mean he wanted to have the man in his safe house.

“Alfred has been kidnapped,” Nightwing snapped angrily. “I thought you would want to know.”

“What?!” Jason scrambled up and out of the bed, but Nightwing was already gone.

Jason cursed and quickly got dressed. He went to his headquarter to check on the latest gossip and order his men to sweep the city before he investigated the matter himself. Soon he got a report form one of them about possible location. Following the lead, Jason rushed into a warehouse in the docks, guns at the ready and blinked in confusion.

A group of elderly men, with Alfred among them, were sitting around the table playing cards without a care in the world and apparently having a good time if the laughter was any indication.

“Uh,” Red Hood said eloquently. “What’s going on? Nightwing said you were kidnapped?”

“Red Hood!” Alfred was surprised to see Jason there.

“And that’s our cue,” one of the men stood. “See you at the dinner, Alfred. Red Hood.”

The men quietly slipped out as Jason and Alfred just stood there staring at each other. Finally Alfred crossed the space between them and hugged him.

“I have missed you, my boy.”

Jason crumpled and hugged the butler back.

“I missed you too,” he sniffed and pulled back. “Well, I guess, I’ll be going then. One of the Bats will be here soon and they will take you home.”

“Nonsense, Master Jason,” Alfred tutted and gestured a the car partially hidden by a random container. “You got through all the trouble of finding me, allow me at least to take you back to your residence.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“I insist,” the butler emphasized.

“Yeah, well, okay,” agreeing was Jason’s only option when Alfred used that voice.

“Come along, then,” Alfred spun on his heel and started to walk to the car.

Jason sighed and followed, taking his helmet off and ruffling his hair. He was grateful for the extra few minutes he got with the man, even if he was planning to get away as soon as possible to avoid any and all contact with other Bats. They probably would think Jason was the one who kidnapped Alfred.

They got into the car and simultaneously zeroed in on the note and envelope tapped in the middle of the dashboard.

_ I’ll keep them all away as long as I can. Check the trunk. Have fun, both of you. _

_ Happy birthday, Alfred. Love you, Little Wing. D. _

“That boy,” Alfred whispered, voice wavering.

Jason just nodded, afraid his own voice would break too. He almost killed Dick and what the man did? Created an elaborate scheme just so him and Alfred could spend a few hours by themselves. Jason didn’t deserve it. Not after everything he had done.

A quiet snort pulled him out of his dark, spiraling thoughts. He looked to Alfred, who had the envelope open and was holding double tickets for what seemed half the events happening in Gotham on this day.

Jason felt his jaw drop.

“There’s no way we’ll make it for all of this!”

“I certainly hope so,” Alfred said, putting a few tickets aside. “I would never go to those places.”

Jason laughed.

“You choose where we’re going,” he said, opening the door. “I’ll check the trunk.”

In the trunk Jason found a small device, which was to warn him when one of the Bats were within 200 meter radios from his position, if the note was to be believed. And a duffle bag with a few changes of clothes for both, himself and Alfred. His favorite hoodie he thought he lost was also there. Dick, the bastard, had to sweep it some time when Jason was busy.

Thinking of Dick brought back a lump into his throat, so he shoved the man out of his mind and focused on changing into civilian clothes.

Alfred choose a few events they both would enjoy with plenty of time between them for a stroll and talk or just to get some food. The rest of the tickets they gave away on the way. They barely noticed as the day turned into evening and the time to head for the restaurant came.

“I don’t know, Alfred,” Jason hedged as the butler invited him along. “I don’t think I would be welcome there. It’s supposed to be a family dinner.”

“You’re as much part of this family as any of them are,” Alfred stated. “Don’t make any mistakes. You’re always welcome, regardless of what Master Bruce may think and say. Besides it is my birthday and I would like for you to stay, even if just for a little while as a present for me.”

“There’s not arguing with you about it, is it?” Jason sighed in defeat with a fond smile.

“Absolutely not,” Alfred replied smugly.

They were first to arrive.

Alfred went to check on the preparations, while Jason wandered around nervously. Just about when Red Hood convinced himself it would be better if he left Alfred came back and ushered him to the long table and sat him next to him.

Alfred’s kidnappers came in first. Jason was almost too much distracted by their tales to notice his device beeping quietly. He barely had time to mentally prepare himself, before Bruce and Barbara arrived. They were both surprised and suspicious at seeing him there, but one glare from Alfred shut them up good. Not long after them the entire flock of birds stumbled in.

“What is he doing here?” Damian growled, reaching for a hidden knife.

“Jason was invited,” Dick replied, putting a hand on his arm in a clear warning to behave.

“By who?” the kid insisted angrily. “He has no business being here.”

“Me,” Alfred said with a disappointed frown aimed at Damian. “And you would do well to remember Master Jason was a member of this family long before most of you. Isn’t that right, Master Bruce?”

Bruce, who was about to interfere with probably disastrous outcome clenched his jaw in the face of his butler’s expectant but warning gaze.

“That’s right,” he choked out.

Damian scowled, but didn’t say anything more. Dick pushed him in the direction of the table.

Cassandra and Stephanie, who were surprised at first seeing Jason in the diner, just shrugged and didn’t say anything, following Damian to their seats.

Dick beamed at Jason happily. All went according to plan, but he didn’t think he would be able to lure Jason to have dinner with family, so he didn’t even try. Looked like Alfred managed to keep Jason around for that and Dick was grateful. Now where to sit? He wanted to be beside Jason in case someone tried anything. But Jason probably needed someone distracting everyone’s attention off of him and Dick couldn’t do that sitting next to him.

Tim, upon seeing Jason, looked like the final piece finally clicked into place. He looked between Dick and Jason, shook his head and with a sigh went over to the table to sit next to Jason.

“You have now two less gangs to worry about and that shipment Black Mask was waiting for is already in police custody,” he murmured to the Red Hood. “Your three deals today went smoothly.”

“What?” Jason blinked at him.

“Dick had us running around the city doing jobs for you, apparently,” Tim shrugged as he started pilling food on his plate.

“What?” Jason repeated.

“I don’t know. Don’t care. You’re welcome.”

Jason looked at Dick seated across him in consternation for a moment, then shook himself. The sooner he started, the sooner he could get out of here.

The dinner wasn’t a tense affair only because Dick took upon himself to distract anyone who focused too much attention on Jason. Even Tim helped a little sometimes. And as nice as it was, Jason could see the day was taking a toll on Grayson. He already got a few shades paler than his usual complexion in the half an hour since he walked in. A little drops of perspiration appeared at his brows and he kept clenching his hand around whatever cutlery he was holding at the time. The wound had to be bothering him. Not surprising after a whole day of running after the younger Bats and herding them away from Alfred and Jason when he should be resting.

“Are you alright, Master Dick?” Alfred asked in concern.

“Sorry, Alfred,” Dick smiled sheepishly. “But I think I’ll just go home to rest.”

“I’ll take you,” Jason jumped at the opportunity to leave presented to him. He didn’t want to stay with the Bats with no one running the interference and Dick looked ready to keel over.

Jason made his way toward Dick at the opposite side of the table to help him up over some protests and different offers. The older man waved them all away getting to his feet with a barely audible whimper and sagged into Jason’s supporting hold.

They slowly made their way out and to the parking lot. By the time Jason got them in the car, Dick was panting hard.

“How’s the pain?” Jason asked as he started the car.

“Pretty awful, actually,” Dick huffed out a laugh.

“Shouldn’t you be mostly recovered anyway? It’s been two weeks.” Jason frowned at him.

“I can handle it,” Dick reassured, but wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Jason cursed, left the car on idle and reached for Dick’s shirt.

“Jason!” Dick squawked, fighting him off weakly as the younger man pulled the shirt out of his pants and rucked it up to get access to the wound. There were a few specks of red on the bandage.

“You’re bleeding,” Jason growled angrily.

“It’s nothing,” Dick insisted, pulling his shirt back down. “I just pulled a stitch or two. You know how it is.”

“Again,” Jason gritted, glaring at him.

“Again?”

“Replacement told me you pulled your stitches while sparing with them the other week.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dick cleared his throat. “That’s right.”

“Right,” Jason stared at him, because that excuse was a total bullshit. How the batlings fell for that? “What were you doing?”

“You know,” Dick rambled, desperate to change topic, “That Hank guy of yours is good. Like really good. I’m glad you have him watching your back. He’s loyal and stubborn and very cautious. You need more men like him in your ranks. But then again maybe you have. I wouldn’t know. I’m not a stalker. Well, I am, but-” he was cut off as Jason pulled him roughly forward and shoved his tongue down his throat. Dick kissed back on reflex, making surprised noise.

After a minute or two Jason pulled back, noting with amusement Dick’s stunned expression. He put the car on reverse and backed out of the lot.

Five minutes later Dick still didn’t move much, just sat back in his seat and was blinking dazedly at Jason.

“That’s the way to shut you up?” Jason smirked. “I should kiss you more often.”

There was no reply and Jason focused on driving. A few minutes later occurred to him, he didn’t really know where Dick wanted to go. He turned to the older man ready to ask for directions, but found him slumped in his seat asleep or unconscious. Cursing, he reached over and felt for Dick’s pulse. It was strong and steady and he sighed in relief. Still, he didn’t want to risk it and decided to head to the nearest safehouse.

“Dickie,” Jason called, tapping Dick’s cheek lightly. “Wake up.”

Dick opened his eyes groggily and made a questioning noise.

“We’re here,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

Dick flapped his hands limply until Jason leaned down closer and then he hooked his arms around Jason’s neck, satisfied with his work done.

“Alright, princess.” Jason snorted and picked him up, bridal style.

He carried Dick up to the flat, the man snuggling close, and set him down on the couch.

It took Jason a minute to escape Dick’s needy clutches and go to fish for a medkit. Dick latched back on when Jason returned, but at least he was easier to manhandle now that Jason wasn’t going away.

Jason carefully peeled the bandage off to assess the damage, cleaned the wound and fixed broken stitches. Then he put a fresh bandage on the wound and used the occasion to rid Dick of his clothes. With that done, he transferred Dick to bed.

Which was a mistake, because Dick clung to him like a vice and Jason couldn’t make him let go, which was ridiculous because he was fairly sure Dick wasn’t even fully conscious. After fifteen minutes of heroic fight for his freedom, Jason admitted defeat and got in bed himself. He needed to make sure that Dick wouldn’t turn to sleep on his injured side and damage himself yet again after all.


End file.
